


Firme Hyna

by littlebutter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Chollo Stiles, Cunnilingus, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Discussion of Abortion, Duckwalking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Derek, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical Tattoos, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pregnant Derek, Pregnant Sex, Rebuilt Hale House, Sex Toys, Supportive Stiles, Tattoos, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebutter/pseuds/littlebutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets back home as a UCLA graduate he finds a bun in the oven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firme Hyna

**Author's Note:**

> Firme Hyna is basically what a guy would call is hot girlfriend, but I think Stiles would say it more affectionately. :)
> 
> Please, if you know Spanish and I'm fucking it up, let me know. haha. :) I'm using Google Translate. :P

"Oh, fucking fuck."

Derina looks down at the smiley face on the pregnancy test. Pregnant. She's fucking pregnant. It ironic, she thinks, you're suppose to be happy. What with the happy face.

Now all Derina wants to do is bury the damn thing and make sure no one knows what it says. She doesn’t know even want to know what it says. And it's not that she doesn't want a baby, Stiles's baby. But… Right now? Right now when they just started living together 24/7? A month after Stiles got home, a graduate from UCLA? Just when he’s starting his new business?

No. No, this— this isn't happening.

"Shit."

* * *

“Baby. Baby, c’mere.” Stiles slurred to Derina. As soon as she gets close enough to him Stiles slides his hands around her waist and reels her in.

"Mmm. I want you, Der." Stiles grabs Derina's hand and slides it to the front of his baggy jeans. She could feel the hot, thick cock though the material and she could imagine him inside her already.

"Feel how hard I am for you. Wanna feel you tight around my dick. You want that, Baby?"

Derina let's out a moan when she thinks about it and Stiles slips his other hand to the back of her ass. He doesn't stop there though. Reaching around he lightly touches her cunt through the skin tight jeans she always wears. Its enough for her. She wants this.

"Ye- yeah, Stiles. Come on. Find us a room."

"Mmm. Yes. Okay, Baby let's go."

About five minutes of fighting the crowds while groping each others, they find a room. Everyone at the party is drunk and high as a kite, including Derina and Stiles. They managed to bring some wolfs-bane infused alcohol for her from home.

They tumble into the foreign room and into the messy bed.

"Stiles…" Derina whines, "someone fucked in this bed already! I can smell 'em!"

"Oh, shit. Okay. Don't think 'bout it, Der. I'll strip the covers, 'kay? C'mon, c'mon."

They get off from the bed and Stiles clumsily removes the blankets from the bed and finally gets to undressing Derina. Sliding the dark wash jeans down her beautifully thick thighs, sticking his nose to her sex, that salty sweet smell dense there.

"Uhhh. I'm so wet, Sti." Derina starts to moan and whimper underneath Stiles's talented mouth and hands. She can feel when he slides up her body, his teeth biting down on her neck and long rough fingers playing with her soaked pussy lips. He plunges two fingers inside her without warning straight to her G-spot and its enough for her to come right there with a loud yelp turning into a groan. She rides his fingers till she feels boneless, his thumb rubbing her clit.

"Ah, fuck, Der. Tan hermosa, tan hermosa. Mi bonita alfa. Let me fuck you, please, please, Baby."

Derina slips from his fingers, kissing Stiles with sloppy-drunk, sweet lips and guiding the slick hand to their mouths. She stops kissing Stiles and sucks on his fingers looking at him in the eyes as his dilate even more.

"Come on, Sti." She whispers, leads him to the side of the bed letting him slip from her grasp as she falls to the bed. Stiles is still clothed and its not what she wants at all. "Get undressed. And fuck me 'til I'm screaming."

That's all it takes to have a mini tornado of clothes flying and limbs flinging. He's always so graceless when he's drunk and Derina loves him for it. Its all part of his Stilinski charm.

Derina is laying on the bed with her legs spread open, playing with her clit. She whines and bucks her hips up to meet her palm. She's already about to cum again— knowing Stiles is watching her every move now— as slides the other hand down to gather her pussy slick on a finger and moving it to her asshole. Derina hears him moan and swear. She hears skin moving on skin as he sets a quick tempo pumping his fat cock watching her. With quick rough circles around the rim she finally slips her thin finger into her tight pink hole she chokes out a moan, cumming for the second time.

Derina drops to the bed again then slowly takes her finger out of her asshole. She looks up, panting, at Stiles. "Stiles, if you don't get over here and fuck me, I swear I'll rip it off."

"Okay. Okay. Bossy. You know I was just enjoying the view. You're so fucking hot when you play with yourself."

Derina watched as Stiles walks up to the bed and kneels down between her legs. He bends down to look at her now flush red cunt and opens her with his thumbs, one on each lip, bending further to lick and taste her. She moans as he puts his mouth on her, licking into her pussy.

She knows Stiles could eat her out for hours but right now she wanted him inside her, making her feel full, needing him in a way she knows the alcohol was helping her with, but none the less wanted.

"Stiles, please. I’m so empty, Stiles " She's shivering and moaning as she reaches down and starts to tug on his hair. She brings him up and kisses him, tasting herself and nipping at his beautifully swollen lips.

Finally she feels the tip of his cock pressing into her cum covered entrance. He gathers the lubrication from her to slick himself up and slowly push into her.

She feels the heaviness of his dick inside her as he pause and grinds into her asking if she's ready. Derina quickly nods and thrust her hips towards him. She can't help the moan that slips from her mouth when Stiles rocks hard back into her. The thickness of his cock is perfect, filling her just the right amount and hitting her inside just right.

"Oh, Stiles. Stiles-"

Stiles groans and Derina can feel he's about to cum. The stutter of his hips and the way he's biting at her neck, both making it even better for herself. The unpredictable and slightly animalistic way Stiles is fucking her makes Derina see stars. Cumming so hard she swears she squirts all over his thick cock.

"Stiles..." Derina says in a harsh whisper. "Oh... Stiles, make me yours."

He cums biting her shoulder until she's bleeding and the tight walls of her cunt milk his cock until it’s spent. His cum painting her insides until she's dripping. Reaching down Stiles rubs her entrance where is cock is slowly softening. As always wanting her to feel him, where they are connected physically.

"Mi pequeña alfa perfecta." 

* * *

Stiles changed a lot when Scott decided he didn't want to be in the Hale pack. When he decided a star crossed lover was more important than his best friend since childhood.

Especially because that lover could kill him within a second if someone from her precious family says the word— because having your own mind isn't worth anything if you just have someone to tell you what to do.

So yeah, Stiles changed a lot. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't what they expected. What he expected.

* * *

"So, Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Hale has brought to my attention that you are now an official member of the Hale pack. While I am glad that the pack now has a spark, are you sure you make the right decision? How will this news affect your relationship with Scott? Or perhaps your fa-"

"Let me stop you right there, Deaton. I have spent all summer running through my options and this is it for me. I have already talked to my dad about the pack, werewolves, and about my developing relationship with the young Ms. Hale. I have also thought about my best friend, since middle school, blatantly leave me out of plans that I not only find repulsive but also betraying and cruel; also about him going as far as not getting back to me for almost two months when he knew I was severely injured with two broken ribs and fractured wrist. I've thought about how this is only recent events and I've know Scotty since we were eleven, but throughout these… turn of events he has changed into a person I can no longer depend on nor trust. I have been nothing but supportive and ready to help in anyway I can; I cannot say the same for him. I still cannot get a hold of him when there has been no danger within our mists. So. I have thought about this as much as I can and, truthfully, want to. I am a member of the Hale pack. And hopefully, in time, an Alpha Mate."

* * *

"Baby? You in there?" Stiles softly rasps on the bathroom door but there's no answer. There's only quiet sniffling that he'll bet his right nut Derina doesn't think he can hear. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?" He asks her in a soothing tone.

Stiles waits for a few seconds, hoping she would open or just unlock the door, but nothing happens. He knocks harder on the door, knowing whatever reason she has for crying has to be pretty big. "Der? ¡Déjame entrar! …I will kick down this fucking door, you know I will."

By the time he figures he'll just have to bust down the door, taking a few steps back, it flies open. Upon opening said door, Derina reveals herself, slightly blotchy faced and holding something plastic in her right hand.

"I'm pregnant." She croaks.

* * *

"I am... going to be sad." Derina looks downward, but Stiles needs her to know. He gently grips her chin with his thumb and forefinger to looks in her eyes. "In no way does that mean I am going to be upset _at you._ This is  _your_   choice. I am going to support you. Now and for forever." Derina small giggle makes Stiles smile. "I love you, Derina Hale. Whether you give me children or not. Now or ten years from now, I don't care. I will always love you.

"That being said, I am going to be down, because... kids, you know? I know you're having a hard time imagining what it would be like and about the potential problems with this, but" He shrugs, "There mine and yours and _ours_. So I will be upset," Stiles says nodding "but don't let that make up your mind, okay? I won't hold it against you, I won't make you carry, guilt trip you,  _nothing._ Know that I will support any decision you make." He kisses Derina's forehead, eyelids, nose, and finally her soft lips.

* * *

“Sti.

“Sti.

“Wake the fuck up and get me food, Stiles.”

Stiles groans and rolls off the bed to the floor with a thud. “Okay. Fuck. What do you want?”

Derina rolls to her knees and glares down at her mate. “You know what I want. I want the same thing every time.”

“I swear to god, stoner burritos from del taco stuffed with gummy bears are the most disgusting things I have ever heard of. How the hell can the baby want that?” Stiles says with a light chuckle.

“I don’t give two fucks if the baby wants yak milk! You will get it for him!”

“¡Cálmate, Der! Fuck! You know I would do anything for you both, get you anything, so just stop. I'll get your goddamn burritos, just like I always do."

Stiles hauls himself across the bedroom to the walk-in closet. The couple never seem to wear anything when to bed since they first got together 5 years ago. To them it was a comfort, but the pack hated trying to get into bed with them and finding them both stripped down to nothing. They got used to it now but it was too amusing in the beginning.

By the time Stiles gets back to the room Derina is crying into his pillow mumbling about how she knows Stiles would do anything and how much she loves him and how sorry she is.

"Oh, mamás. Don't cry. Don't cry. I'm sorry, I love you."

"I know you do, you asshole. Get me my damn burrito." Derina pulls her face up from the pillow and glares at him again.

It's going to be a long 7 more months, is all that is going through Stiles's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters, etc. It would have been more porn, less plot if I did. (And Derek and Stiles would have done the deed in season one. ;))
> 
> PLEASE! If I messed up, leave me comment. I will fix it as soon as possible and learn from my mistakes.
> 
> This is a work in progress. But I am on the look out for a coauthor. I can't do this on my own with all my classes this semester. So, if you like the story (or other stories I am posting) and are interested, please write me an email. Thanks! :)


End file.
